


The Orphanage

by HuffleToo (hufflepuff_true)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Deceased parent, Gen, Implied Time Travel, Infant Tom Riddle, Kidnapping, No Gore, Orphange, but nothing bad happens to the kid on screen, or off screen technically, the character is described after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_true/pseuds/HuffleToo
Summary: "As the lightning and thunder crashed, the last thing the woman saw was a pair of bright emerald eyes."





	The Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that would not leave my head. I moved this over from my old FF.net account. (Originally posted 6/19/13.)
> 
> There is character death but it does not happen on screen. There is a small description of the body, though.

The roll of thunder and the pitter patter of rain masked the lone footsteps as the cloaked figure approached the orphanage. There was no one to see this person, the storm had driven all living things inside. Nevertheless, the person walked quickly. Constantly glancing around, an odd stick clutched in their hand.

 

The dark form ascended the steps swiftly. If anyone had been around to see, a flash of strange light might have caught their eye. The previously locked door swung open without its characteristic groan. The person slipped inside, and the door closed soundlessly behind them.

 

Now it was apparent that the person was a man. The cloak was shed silently and was gone in another flash of light. Out of his pocket came a swirl of fabric that moved like liquid silk. He disappeared just as suddenly as he came, vanishing on the spot.

 

Though there was no one there, footsteps could be heard moving down the hallway. Farther down the hall, women in nightgowns emerged from a large room, shaking their heads at the misfortune of what happened in that room.

 

The footsteps of the unseen figure stopped until the women had passed before continuing. Again, the near-silent steps resumed. The door that the women had exited from swung open gently.

 

Inside there was a young woman bathed candlelight and lightning strikes. She looked to be the kind of woman that tried desperately not care about another human being in the world, but there she was rocking an infant in her arms with a gentle smile on her face.

 

She was standing next to a woman on a bed. This woman had been no great beauty and death did her no favors. The peaceful look of sleep that so often graced the looks of those who have passed, did not come to her. Instead, she looked as though her heart had broken in two, and now was to look permanently forlorn. Carefully reaching down with one hand, the woman pulled the dingy sheet over the woman’s body.

 

She continued to coo at the child who blinked at her sleepily. She did not hear the approaching man over the rumble of thunder and her own nonsensical baby talk. Suddenly the room was silent, and the woman found herself unable to move. Her eyes widened in terror as the baby was lifted carefully out of her frozen arms by an unseen force. The air in front of her seemed to ripple and the newborn disappeared from sight.

 

As the lightning and thunder crashed the last thing the woman saw was a pair of bright green emerald eyes. The last thing she heard was…

 

_“Obliviate_ ”


End file.
